By Your Side
by NCISVU
Summary: Tony, a war vet struggling to cope with PTSD, is anxious about the upcoming 4th of July holiday and upset about not being able to celebrate like he used to. Jethro comes up with a creative solution. Slash. AU.


**Author's Note: **This was inspired by the 'Combat veteran lives here. Please be courteous with your fireworks.' yard signs I've seen all over the internet today. It was written and posted in one afternoon so please forgive the lack of editing. I did go through it once but I'm sure it's probably a mess.

* * *

**By Your Side**

The tiny cabin in the backwoods not far from Washington DC looked like it belonged in a Robert Frost poem. Maybe the one about the woods being lovely, dark and deep or maybe a different one; it really didn't matter as long as no one bothered them, which Jethro knew would be the case. There was no one around for miles.

Jethro could tell Tony was still very uneasy when he pulled up and parked his beat up old pick-up in front of the small log cabin. He was hopeful it wouldn't take the man long to settle in but he knew the process Tony was going through took time and he respected that. Holidays like the Fourth of July often stalled any progression, which was part of the reason they were out in the lovely, dark and deep woods. The sounds of the firecrackers going off sounded a little too much like the bombs bursting in air that the National Anthem spoke of and the explosions so big and so loud they could be felt in the core of your very being all too often took war vets, like Tony, right back to the battlefield.

As a former Marine and combat veteran himself, Jethro knew Tony was concerned about flashbacks and getting stuck in his own head without Tony even saying anything. And Tony hadn't brought it up at all, almost as if there was some sort of shame associated with it; as if it could be seen as a weakness.

All that talk earlier in the year about the Fourth being Tony's favorite holiday had turned into a little bit of depression as the day drew nearer. It wasn't fun to realize one of the things you'd sacrificed was being able to celebrate and enjoy the holidays like you used to. Jethro remembered the story Tony had told him about fireworks on New Year's Eve vividly. Who wouldn't when it entailed Tony getting kicked out of his apartment after mistaking the fireworks for gunfire, going door to door with his service weapon and clearing the building floor by floor? It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he was afraid of a repeat.

Jethro also had firsthand knowledge of the unexpected culture shock that hit after an overseas tour of duty ended. Assimilating back into your old life wasn't as easy as it would seem. Jethro seemed to understand all of it despite Tony remaining tightlipped about everything from his fears to how he was feeling which was why Tony had deemed the man his twin. The connection they shared was uncanny and inexplicable. Their story was a bit unusual and had been from the beginning.

The two had met on a cold, snowy day in mid-January, a day that could've inspired the weather for the Robert Frost poem about the cabin they were parked in front of. Jethro, the Navy investigator, had been riding around on the city bus all day, doing research for his current case. Tony, the homeless vet, had been riding because it was warmer than walking the streets in the frigid wind and relentless snow. Jethro had noticed him immediately.

Two hours later Jethro had struck up a conversation. Tony was sure the man was finished with his research but he'd stayed on the bumpy bus with barely padded seats that jerked to a halt every couple blocks and carefully but skillfully pried Tony's story out of him and Tony had told the blue-eyed stranger everything. Well, everything except that he was homeless but Jethro had managed to figure that out somehow too and despite Tony's adamant protests, he'd found himself in the man's guest room that night. That was six months ago. The only thing that had changed since then was the two were now sharing the king size bed in the master bedroom and Tony no longer had to classify himself as homeless.

"What is this place?" Tony asked, sliding out of the driver's side door behind Jethro.

"This is where I come to get away from it all," Jethro answered. He grabbed the single suitcase they'd packed out of the bed of the truck and led the way inside.

"Thought you might be getting sick of me," Tony joked. "Thought maybe you were coming out here to drop me off and let me fend for myself, hoping I wouldn't find my way home again."

The head slap wasn't unexpected and not only did it put a smile on Tony's face, it helped wash away some of the insecurities so he could feel a little more at ease.

Jethro left the suitcase by the hall then cracked open a couple beers from the refrigerator he'd stocked the previous day in anticipation of their trip. He flopped down on the old plaid couch that matched the cabin's antiquated décor perfectly and smiled up at Tony as he watched the man get his bearings.

"I know what you're doing, Jethro," Tony said quietly.

"What'm I doing?" Jethro asked.

"I don't want you to miss all the parties and celebrations and fireworks and everything because of me," Tony continued, ignoring Jethro's question. "You should go out and have some fun. I really don't mind and I'll be fine."

Jethro responded with an adorable boyish grin that told Tony he knew something he wasn't sharing. It was a grin that Tony both despised and loved and, considering their current circumstances, scared him because what if Jethro had something planned that he couldn't handle?

"You're thinking too hard," Jethro said, interrupting Tony's growing panic. He smiled softly at the look of fear and desperation on Tony's face; the look that begged for help even though Tony would never ask for it or admit he needed it. "Have I ever asked you to do anything you couldn't handle?"

"No," Tony answered quietly.

"Today won't be any different," Jethro assured him. "Relax. Breathe. I got your six."

Tony took a long, deep breath, not realizing he'd been holding it in his brief moment of panic. Jethro patted the couch next to him and Tony sat, gladly accepting the offered beer. Jethro lovingly squeezed Tony's knee and the tension in Tony's muscles started to fade. He could handle whatever happened next. Jethro was right there with him, watching his back, helping him through. As long as he had Jethro at his side, Tony was pretty sure he could conquer the world.

The more he relaxed, the sleepier he got and without even realizing it he slipped into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in the arms of the man he loved so much.

"_Tony. Tony, it's time to wake up." _

Soft lips prodded Tony's, urging him up along with the gentle whispers in his ear encouraging him to return to the conscious world.

"_Open your eyes. It's almost time." _

When had he fallen asleep? And how long had he been out? He knew he'd gotten himself too worked up on the drive out to the cabin. He was always exhausted when he came down from his hyper-vigilant state so he'd probably fallen asleep not too long after they'd arrived and judging by how dark it was outside he'd slept away the afternoon. "Time for what?" he asked groggily. "Dinner?"

"We'll eat after," Jethro told him. "Come on, we don't wanna miss it."

Tony rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stumbled to the front door, following Jethro. He slipped his shoes onto his feet, stepped outside and cocked his head in confusion when he saw the extension ladder leaning against the house and heard Jethro urging him up. On the roof of the one story cabin was a sleeping bag all spread out, two pillows and a lantern providing just enough light for them to get settled.

"We're camping out on the roof?" Tony asked. "I know you like to live on the edge but doesn't this seem a little dangerous?"

"Lie down," Jethro said, patting the spot next to him as he stretched out and got situated.

Tony laid down next to his lover and made himself comfortable, unsure about what was going on. He felt Jethro moving around next to him and a moment later music from a radio Tony hadn't seen interrupted the quiet night and the old fashioned lantern was turned off. Tony felt himself being tugged closer to the man who'd most likely saved his life and put him back together when no one else would even acknowledge his problem and willingly melted into the strong arms.

"Is this your idea of romance? Because if it is I think I like it."

Jethro thought for a moment before replying. "I would say this is romantic," he said. "Hopefully you'll think so too but if you don't we can find something else to do."

"So there's more to this than just camping on the roof?" Tony asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"We're not camping up here."

"Then what're we doing?"

"Waiting."

"For?"

Jethro pointed towards the city as the first set of fireworks lit up the night sky. The music on the radio, timed perfectly to compliment the fireworks display, completely drown out the noise of the explosions and they were much too far away to feel it. All that was left was a warm evening accented by a cool breeze and a sky filled with colorful patterns timed to patriotic music that made Tony's heart swell. Top it all off by spending it wrapped in his lover's arms and Tony hated himself for ever doubting Jethro in the first place. The man always knew what he needed and had always taken care of him.

Tony settled in closer, tugged Jethro's arm tighter around himself and as he watched the different colored explosions light up the dark sky he realized something. He didn't have to miss out on celebrations or any of his other favorite activities. He just had to find newer, better ways to enjoy them and with Jethro at his side, he knew his best days and most memorable moments were still ahead of him.

**End.**


End file.
